A Good Life
by 0megaWolve
Summary: Every body writes a highschool alpha and omega story but I doing something different I'm writing from kids to the day they die
1. Chapter 1

Tag your it said a boy to another. What? asked Humphrey. Where playing tag and your it Salty said while running away with Mooch and Shaky. Humphrey was a new kid in the city of Jasper and didn't know any body, but he was always ready to have some fun. Hey no fair Humphrey said finally starting to chase them. Humphrey was starting to catch up with them and tackled the tallest kid to the ground.

Humphrey got up and asked the kid if he was alright. The kid got up and said Ya I'm fine. So what's your name? He asked me. Humphrey Lawson I replied. Nice to meet you Humphrey my name is Salty Herman and those are my two brothers pointing to the other two kids. The chubby one is Mooch and the small one is Shaky. O Ya Humphrey started your it he said and started to run. Salty started to chase Humphrey while Mooch and Shaky where right behind Humphrey.

Across the street in a descent sized house Humphrey's parents were watching there son play with the other kids. I'm still amazed on how well Humphrey makes friends said Frank Humphrey's father, knowing it hard for an 8 year old kid to make new friends in a new city. Ya said Jane Humphrey's mother said as she stepped closer to Frank. They both continued to watch Humphrey play

Humphrey was running at full speed now,but when he looked behind him to see how far back they were. Crash he smacked into another kid a girl he got up and saw that the girl was on the ground crying. Humphrey tried to calm her down and when he picked her turned her over the girl stopped crying as soon as she looked into his ice blue eyes. Than her nose started to bleed and she started to freak out. Humphrey's parents saw what happened and ran over to see what happened.

When they got there they ran into the girls dad. John,John Winslow is that you Frank said stopping him Ya and who are you John asked. It's me John,Frank form third grade we where friends through out school. Frank John said holy cow it is you. Frank how have you been John asked? I've been better, what are you doing here Frank said just checking up on my son Really is that your boy over there with my girl John asked? Yes let's go check up on them, Frank said remembering why they came here.

Humphrey has calmed the girl down and started to talk to her. So what's you name he asked. The girl paused and looked at him and said nothing. This is the part where you tell me yours Humphrey said. The girl blushed a giggled and she spoke Kate she said Kate Winslow. Humphrey was about to speak when he was picked up by someone and so was the girl. It took a minute but he realized it was his dad. His dad said are you alright he asked Humphrey. Ya I'm fine how are you. Fine his dad said chuckling. What are you doing here Humphrey asked. Well I'm here to take you home his dad said to him. Alright Humphrey said. Bye John, Humphrey heard his dad say. Dad who are is that guy and that girl Humphrey asked? They are friends His dad answered.

Wait they heard a voice call to them. Frank Where do you live John asked. Just over there Frank said pointing to the house. And you Frank asked. John just pointed a few houses from Franks. Wow we live close they both said at the same time. Any way sorry but we have to go bye Frank said Dad please tell me who they are Humphrey asked wanting to know more about them especially about that girl( Kate ) How about this you eat all of your veggies tonight at dinner and ill tell you at bed time. Ok Humphrey said exited. They both shook on it


	2. Chapter 2 bed time stories

Hello my alpha and omega lovers this is chapter two of my first fanfiction I was going to update on Saturday but I going to a concert I won't tell who's concert( awolnation ) but I thought its better for my story to come first any way enough crap about me it story time

Humphrey bedtime yelled Frank down the hall. Coming yelled Humphrey excitedly. As Humphrey got into bed his dad was about to shut out the lights when he said, Dad what about the story. Oh you remembered alright ill tell you he said as he sat on Humphrey's bed Flashback Hey John catch Frank said as he through a football at John. How many times have I told you call me Winston John told Frank . Sorry Joh- I mean Winston I just used to calling you John and why Winston again Frank asked ? It's my middle name and I like it better than just plain John. Ok so do you want to play some ball before the wedding? Sure besides I'm leaving tomorrow.

What? asked. I don't want to live the rest of my life in this town I want to be somebody I want to start a business Winston explained. A business what kind of business Frank asked. Cars Winston said with glee. Cars? Frank asked. Yes cars John said again. Ok what time is it Frank asked? It's O crap we have to get to the wedding now Winston said. Ok let's go

At the wedding

So John since your leaving do you want to do one last karioke. Frank asked Ya lets do it Winston said. They both got up one stage and Frank grabbed the mic and said I'm going to give you guys one last song with the both of us singing now DJ play Home by Chris Daughtry and the music began to play than they both sang in to the mic

I'm staring out into the night, trying to hide the pain I'm going to the place where love And feeling good don't ever cost a thing And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain Well, I'm going home, back to the place where I belong And where your love has always been enough for me I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me But these places and these faces are getting old So I'm going home, well I'm going home The miles are getting longer, it seems, the closer I get to you I've not always been the best man or friend for you But your love it makes true and I don't know why You always seem to give me another try So I'm going home, back to the place where I belong And where your love has always been enough for me I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me But these places and these faces are getting old Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all You just might get it all and then some you don't want Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it all You just might get it all, yeah Oh, well I'm going home, back to the place where I belong And where your love has always been enough for me I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong I don't regret this life I chose for me But these places and these faces are getting old I said these places and these faces are getting old So I'm going home, I'm going home Than the song was over and everyone left

The next day Come one Winston lets go Eve shouted( Winston's New Wife ) coming honey Winston shouted back. Frank was helping them get ready and your all set Frank said Alright man again thanks for every thing Winston said. I guess I'll see you around than Frank said Ok bye Winston said Bye Frank End of flashback And that was the last time I saw him Frank said finishing the the story Wow dad he was you best friend Humphrey said. ya I met him in the third grade How did you meet him Humphrey said. I'll tell you later besides it late and you have to start your new school tomorrow Frank said. Ok goodnight just one more question Humphrey said did he ever get his business thingy started. Frank chuckled at this and said yes and goodnight Humphrey closed his eyes and went to sleep

How was that for a chapter and well it's time for me to get to bed please review so goodnight said the author turning his computer off


	3. Chapter 3 School

**Hello alpha and omega lovers its been awhile but i havent been on because i have been trying to get a job detasseling corn so i can earn money and lets check back with humphrey.**

"Humphrey time to go to school" said Jane into Humphrey's room,Humphrey did not respond. Jane then walked into the room up to humphrey's

bed and gently said "come on sleepy head you dont want to be late for school" ,still no response. Jane then tapped the blankets but when she did she did not feel humphreys body, but only his pillow. Then she felt a hand tap her shoulder, she turned to see humphrey standing this made her jump. She didnt jump because humphrey was there it was the fact that he was fully dressed and ready for school."Well" she said "your up early" ready for school. "You bet" Humphrey said,"lets go" Jane said.

Then they got in the car and drove to school witch was very close and humphrey was so happy when they got there. "Well here we are " Jane said and Humphrey ran out of the car and ran to his class room. In his class room the first thing he saw was Kate she looked beautiful to him and then the teacher Miss Henry said"class i will now choose your seats" . As if fate was on his side hes got to sit next to Kate and her sister Lilly also with Salty,Shaky and Mooch.

The school day went by really fast and during recess he played tag with his friends. At the second school ended Humphrey ran straight for the car and then when he got home he heard something it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard, it was the sound of a acoustic guitar. He followed the sound of the music to his dads room where he saw his dad playing a guitar and singing

(if you want to hear the song the best way is to search Ocean Avenue By ODI Acoustic on youtube.)

There's a place off Ocean Avenue Where I used to sit and talk with you We were both 16 and it felt so right Sleeping all day, staying up all night Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street We would walk on the beach in our barefeet We were both 18 and it felt so right Sleeping all day, staying up all night Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better We could leave this town and run forever Let your waves crash down on me And take me away, yeah yeah

There's a piece of you that's here with me It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see When I sleep I dream and it gets me by I can make believe that you're here tonight That your here tonight

If I could you find now things would get better We could leave this town and run forever I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together Let your waves crash down on me And take me away, yeah

I remember the look in your eyes When I told you that this was goodbye You were begging me not tonight Not here, not now We're looking up at the same night sky We keep pretending the sun will not rise We'll be together for one more night Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better We could leave this town and run forever I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together Let your waves crash down on me And take me away, yeah yeah

His dad ended the song and Humphrey just said"Wow" Frank turned around and said "hey kiddo how was your first day" Humphrey then said "it was amazing". "why dont you tell me all about it" Frank said while putting up the guitar. "Hey dad" Humphrey said "Yes son" Frank responded, "could you teach me how to play that" sure Frank said "We will start after dinner" ok Humphrey said.

**Sorry for the short chapter but my hands hurt so i dont know when ill post again cause detassaling might take up time so see you when i see you **


	4. Chapter 4

Hello alpha and omega lovers sorry for the long wait but iv been busy with school but i will start upload once or twice every 1 or 2 weeks cause if i dont i will not finish this story cause it will be long well lets check on humphrey

time skip 2 school years the end of elementary school graduation day

humphrey is now 11 in the 5 th grade. He is a great guitar player and and kate have gotten along perfectly.

"Are you ready humphrey" kate said to " o ya he said getting ready for what was about to come next. Now ladies a and gentelmen the graduation class of 2011. The crowd applouded as the teacher started to call out names of the students. Humphrey was last person to get called when humphrey got on stage he said "i want to sing a song" the crowed laughed and humphrey got ready he used the schools guitars and mic and sang all these things by blink 182 then every one left the school. Humphrey was wondering where his parents where than he saw an ambulance drive by. Then everyone fallowed the ambulance to where it stoped at the side of the school where two people where in a car crash it was bad. Then humphrey saw his parents on a gurnie then started to instantly got humphrey in their car and drove him to the hosbital.

At the hosbital they had to wait for tests to be done then the docters told winston that they werent gonna make could not bealive what he heard his best friend was gonna die he didnt know how to tell humphrey then he got an idea. he walked over to humphrey sitting in a chair humphrey asked "what is it are they" winston cut him off and said "they want you to sing a song. humphrey said ok but i need a guitar i got one in my car. humphrey came in the hosbital room to see his parents covered in casts and bandages and said " mom dad i want to sing a song for you" ok son lets hear it" frank said humphrey sat down and started to sing children cry by white lion( listen to the song while you read the next part)

flash back sceans when there is a lot of flash backs in one part

happy birthday humphrey both of his parents said as they gave him his preasent it was an acoustic guitar he was so over whelmed he hugged his parents and said i love you

come on humphrey you can do it frank said humphrey was sitting on his bike and said dont let go ok his dad as he started to push him than wants they got fast enough frank let go humphrey didnt fall he just kept riding

humphrey are you ready for graduation day frank said ya hey after you are how about we play a consert fof the neiborhood humphrey was so happy as he left on the school bus

end of flash back

humphrey saw his mom close her eyes and humphrey started to see what was going on. this was the last time he was ever gonna see his parents humphrey then stopped playing and ran yo his dad and said i love you plese dont go. frank then looked humphrey in the eyes and said humphrey i lov he then closed his eyes.

so how was that chapter longer yes i literly almost cried writing this ya so plese review and good night


End file.
